


Shower (W/Luke.)

by Effyouluek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyouluek/pseuds/Effyouluek





	Shower (W/Luke.)

You sat up in your bed, looking back at Luke who was laying there smiling at you, " mornin'." He mumbled, "good morning." You twisted and leaned down to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you against him, "g'night." He giggled.  
"Luke" you groaned, "I gotta go take a shower." You tried to pull away but his arms just got tighter, "hmm, shower together?" He asked looking down at you still in his arms "I don't know, I don't really want you to see me naked like that." He raised his eyebrow in question "Y/N, we've been dating for quite awhile now I've seen you naked, more then once. Your naked right now." He laughed a little, "no I'm not, I'm in your shirt, plus that's different, all those other time's you saw me naked was for sex, so your vision is blurred by lust, in the shower it's complete nakedness everything's out in the open, plus gravity and NOTHING looks good wet." You shook your head, Luke sat up and stepped out of the bed grabbing your hands "c'mere, I'm sure you look fine, sexy even." He dragged you into the bathroom holding you loosely against him, "plus alot of things look good wet, and I bet you're one of them." He kissed you and started to pull the shirt off over your head, and you let him.  
He turned the water on and he knew you both liked to take hot showers, "here get in Love." He held his hand out for you to take as you got in, you stepped under the hot water sighing in happiness as you let your head fall back, "see that's hot." He croaked.  
"How come your still out there?" You grabbed his hand leading him in, his head falling back moaning under the hot water, "yea okay that's pretty hot." You giggled.  
He looked down at you "told ya." He smiled then kissed you, keeping your lips together you walked towards him making him walk backwards, you grabbed his shampoo and poured it into your hands and started to run it through his hair causing him to jump slightly then chuckle into the kiss.   
You continued to lather the shampoo into his hair, "that feels so good baby." He mumbled, you smiled and kissed his jaw.   
"Here turn around, it's time to wash it out."   
He held your waist while you both turned to wash his hair out, he held his head under the water while you washed it out, little moans leaving his slightly parted lips every once in awhile.  
He started picking up bottles of soap and smelling them, "which is your shampoo?Nevermind found it." He smiled "oh did you?" You asked knowing he was actually holding your conditioner "yea? Your hair always smells like coconut." He said now unsure of himself, you smiled and blushed that he knew what your hair always smelt like, "you're right about the scent but that's my conditioner." You said grabbing the shampoo and handing it to him, "well they're both white." He said pouting a bit, making you laugh "I know Luke." You looked up to kiss him.  
He started to shampoo your hair massaging it in, you let your head fall back enjoying the feeling, he kissed your nose then lightly poked it leaving some bubbles behind, he giggled "Kay lets wash it out." He held your waist as he spun you to stand under the water.   
"Conditioner?" You asked holding up the bottle, he shrugged "okay." You started to work it in to his hair running it out to the ends, he let out a low moan "you're gonna have to do this everyday now, I hope you know that baby girl." He mumbled, his eye's fluttered closed, "that good huh?" You laughed.  
"Y'kidding me? I've got a fucken hard on." You looked down noticing it for the first time, "wow, didn't think it was that good." You laughed, "you mean you're not wet?" He asked pulling you against him, you moved your head side to side considering "well I am in the shower, I guess you could say I'm pretty wet." You giggled and Luke just looked at you, "you guess? well I guess, I'm not doing, my job then." He gave you quick kisses between words then his lips trailed down your jaw to your neck, one of his hands started to play with your breasts making you moan.  
Your hands went to his hair making you realize he hasn't washed the conditioner out yet, "Luke, wait Luke." He hummed in response against your neck, "you need to wash the conditioner out of your hair, plus I really need to actually shower." You spoke breathlessly, he grabbed the body wash, put some in his hand then let his hands roam all over your body spreading the soap.   
"Hair." You said quickly reminding him, he spun around standing under the water letting his head fall back as your hands worked the soap out as you placed small kisses along his collarbone, he groaned lowly.   
You started to run your hand along his cock, "shit, B-baby don't you h-have to go to work?" He asked breathlessly, "shit, yea I do, I'm so sorry." You apologized and started to rush out of the shower till his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you against him quickly making you look up at him,  
"Don't worry, we'll just finish later." He kissed your forehead then your lips, "now go, I'm trying to take a shower here!" He teased with a grin biting his tounge and gave your bum a light spank, making you gasp. "Hey mister, that is my bum!" You pointed at him mock scolding him, "it'll be mine if you don't get out of here." He raised his eyebrows, you wrapped yourself in a towel "alright, alright I'm going, I wanna keep my ass after all." You stuck your tounge out at him and left.


End file.
